Día Educativio
by Panda'sLovers
Summary: T. Junior, Johann Carla, Julín y los gemelos Ernesto y Felipe van a una misma escuela. Tendrán problemas (o tal vez los ocasionarán) felicitaciones, nuevos amigos, etc, etc, etc. Acompañalos en el día de la torturación mas esperada de casi todos: el primer (segundo) día de colegio en Día Educativio.
1. Chapter 1: Escuela? Qué es eso?

Hola! Soy Carol! (Algunos me conocen, otros no pero, supongo que los que estan leyendo esto ahora me deben de conocer, no?) Escribiendo otro fic más, que es de 31 minutos! Éste trata del primer (segundo) día de clases de los chicos. Ah, por si acaso, aquí van a ser humanos. Es que no me respondieron acerca de eso así que, yo misma decidí.

I hope you guys like it!

 **Chapter 1: Escuela? Qué es eso?**

Viernes, 6:30 am

T. Junior: Mamá, no quiero levantarme!

Cindy: Pues entonces traeré a tu padre!

Tulio: *desde su cuarto* Cindy, no quiero levantarme!

Cindy: Aish! Pues, no me dejan otra opción. *saca su radio y pone a Justin Bieber*

T. Junior: Ya! Ya! Me levanto, me levanto! Ahora má, si me disculpas, me voy a cambiar! *empuja a Cindy fuera de su cuarto*

Cindy: Tulio! Levántate!

Tulio: Zzzzzzzzzz

Cindy: TULIO!

Tulio: Zzzzzzzzzz

Cindy: *le saca los tapones para oídos que tenía puesto* TULIO TRIVIÑO!

Tulio: AY!

Cindy: El desayuno está listo, anda cámbiate que hoy llevas a tu hijo a la escuela!

Tulio: Escuela? Qué es eso?

Cindy: No te hagas y vete! Ahora!

Abajo en el 1er piso

T. Junior: *tenía su cara en el cereal* Zzzzzzzzzzzz

Cindy: Tulio, cárgalo y mételo en el auto.

Tulio:... ... ... ...

Cindy: Tulio?

Tulio: ... ... ...

Cindy: TULIOS!

T. Junior/Tulio: Ay qué?!

Cindy: Se van, ahora!

T. Junior/Tulio: A dónde?

Cindy: A la escuela!

T. Junior/ Tulio: Ay mamá!

En la mansión Bodoque

Johann: Mamá, no te preocupes por mí, yo estaré bien. Mi hermano igual y mi papá, uhm, no sé si pueda manejar.

Coral: No se preocupen por él está dormido. John, solo por hoy, te dejo usar tu auto. Llevas a Johann al colegio y después te vas a la universidad, sí?

John: Sí señora!

Coral: Muy bien. Tienen todo?

Johann: Sí, tenemos nuestras mochilas, cartucheras, cuadernos, lentes oscuros, chaqueta de la familia, fólderes, uhm, nos olvidamos algo?

John: Uhm, insectisidas?

Johann: No, yo ya los tengo, tú?

John: También.

John/Johann: Adiós má!

Coral: Cuídense chicos!

En la casita Juan Harry

Juanín: Y acuérdate, no ha-

Julín: Bles con extraños, siempre sé respetuoso, cede el asiento a quienes lo necesitan, primero siempre son las damas y regresar a casa en grupo. Lo sé papá.

Juanín: Y estoy feliz de que lo sepas!

Julín: Bueno, ya llegó el bus. Nos vemos!

Juanín: Nos vemos, hijo!

En la casa de los gemelos

Mario Hugo: Huachimingo! Ayúdame con estos diablos!

Huachimingo: No son mis hijos.

Mario Hugo: Por qué Patana tiene que salir temprano a su trabajo y dejarme aquí con los monstruos?!

Huachitungo: No se preocupe sr. Mario Hugo, yo sé como controlarlos. Ejem! Johann está pasando por allí!

Ernesto: Dónde?!

Felipe: La señorita?

Huachitungo: Creo que se fue por esa dirección! Directo a la escuela!

Ernesto: Adiós pá! Adiós tío! Tengo una princesa que rescatar! *cogió su mochila y se fue corriendo*

Felipe: Igual que mi hermano! Adiós! *cogió su mochila, esperó a Huachitungo y se fueron*

Mario Hugo: Crees que ella les dé una opurtunidad?

Huachimingo: Uhm, creo que ... ... ... no.

Salón 1B, 7:00

Johann: 'Ahhh, que temprano! Que soledad! Mejor voy a recorrer los pasillos.'

?: Disculpa, me puedes decir dónde está el 1C?

Johann: Claro! Es el que está por allï. Eres nueva?

?: Sí, mi nombre es Raquel, mucho gusto ...

Johann: Johann!

Raquel: Mucho gusto Johann! Me pareces conocida, te conozco?

Johann: Uhm, tal vez. Soy Johann Carla Bodoque, supongo que habras escuchado sobre mí, no?

Raquel: Mi papá me habló de un tal Juan Carlos Bodoque, eres su pariente?

Johann: Su hija. Y tu papá es?

Raquel: Raúl Guantecillo.

Johann: El que hacía las notas deportivas?

Raquel: Ese mismo. Ha sido un gusto hablar contigo, Johann, me tengo que ir.

Johann: El gusto fue mío, un placer Raquel. *Raquel se fue a su salón*

Ernesto: Mi lady!

Felipe: Señorita!

Johann: Chicos! Por qué tan temprano?

Ernesto: Escuchamos una bomba estallar!

Felipe: No es cierto, veni-

Ernesto: Mi lady, en qué salón está? 'Dime en 1C!'

Johann: 1B, con tu hermano.

Felipe: En serio?! Que felicidad! Yo voy pasando!

Ernesto: Sí, que felicidad! Adiós!

Johann: Yo igual!

Julín: Johann!

Johann: Julín, que milagro, me reconociste!

Julín: Ah bueno, varias veces no te reconozco porque casi siempre llevas sombrero o gorro y como no llevas. Digo, cuántas pelirrojas pueden haber en Primer año?

Johann: Una y soy yo! Aunque también, cuantos peliblancos pueden haber en toda secundaria?

Julín: Bueno, contando a los maes-

T. Junior: Oye, no es hora de hacer cálculos.

Johann: En que salón estás?

T. Junior: C, por?

Johann: Ah! Allí también está Ernesto y una amiga llamada Raquel, deberías conocerla.

T. Junior: Ay! Sálvame, Julín! No soporto a Ernesto en el colegio, me pregunta siempre que dijo la profesora!

Julín: Entonces, por qué te sientas con él y no con otros?

T. Junior: Porque, no sé.

Johann: Tienes razón! Tengo que buscar compañera de mesa! Y las clases comenzaron ayer, de seguro las chicas ya tienen pareja.

Julín: Y por qué no con los chicos?

Johann: Porque, 1ro Felipe me estaría mirando cada 10 segundos, y eso no me gusta, y 2do Huachitungo se sentará con Felipe sí o sí.

T. Junior: Y el de acá? *coge por los hombros a Julín quién le decía: No. (moviendo la cabeza)*

Johann: No lo había pensado! Vamos Julín tienes un montón de cosas que escribir! *se fue mientras arrastraba a Julín*

Julín: /Sálvameeeeee/

T. Junior: /Noooooo/

1C 8:00

Prof. Random: Muy bien alumnos, por lo que veo, el señor Triviño y el señor (quién sabe el apellido de Mario Hugo? Creo que es Mario Hugo?) ya se han presentado a la clase. Por favor jóvenes sus justificaciones de inasistencia firmada por los padres.

T. Junior: 'Aish! Me la olvidé, que hago, que hago?'

Ernesto: 'Felizmente Felipe la puso en mi mochila' Aquí está Profe *se la entrega*

Prof. Random: Sr. Triviño?

T. Junior: Eh, me la olvidé en casa, profesor.

Prof. Random: Muy bien, me la trae el lunes.

T. Junior: Sin falta profesor.

Prof. Random: Empezemos la clase bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla Srta. Guantecillo podría responder la pregunta?

Raquel: 'Que chico más lindo! Triviño se apellida? Hijo de Tulio Triviño debe de ser'

Prof. Random: Señorita, estoy esperando la respuesta.

Raquel: Uh? Eh, yo?

Prof. Random: Sí srta. Raquel.

Raquel: Uh, 598 546

Prof. Random: Respuesta correcta.

1B 8:30

Johann: 'Arceus! Odio arte! Deberían de suspender este maldito curso, pero no! Aquí estoy dibujando un carro, que infantil!'

Julín: Uh, Johann, que dibujas?

Johann: Un carro, que no ves?

Julín: Eso parece una mancha de pintura nada más.

Johann: Qué?! No! Es mucho más hermoso que lo que sea que estas dibujando!

Julín: Es la torre Titiriffel! Pero, respeto tu opinión.

En la otra mesa

Huachitungo: Oye, y que dibujas?

Felipe: Mi cara.

Huachitungo: Uhm, yo veo allí un perro.

Felipe: Exacto! Yo soñé que todos nosotros éramos títeres de animales!

Huachitungo: Uh huh. 'y creí que el loco era su hermano'

Uhm, les gustó? Lo he hecho no muy chistoso (a mí parecer) ya que no tengo mucha inspiración. Voy a ver Calurosa Navidad de Gala. Cuando lo vea subiré otro.

Atte.- Carol (Panda'sLovers)


	2. Chapter 2: Guerra de libros

Hola! Aquí esta la segunda parte de 'Día Educativio', Creo que haré 3 capítulos nada más, pues 'Fiesta en la casa de Julín' (espero que) será mas larga. Disclaimer: Bla bla bla bla.

Espero que les guste!

 **Chapter 2: Guerra de libros**

Miss Random: Voy a llamar por apellido y me presentaran sus trabajos.

Johann: 'Aish! Todavia no termino esta aburrida cosa infantil y ya me van a llamar.' *pone todo tipo de pintura en su cartulina*

Julín: Johann, qué haces?

Johann: Uh, pintar un átomo?

Julín: Sobre el carro?

Johann: Uh, sí?

Miss Random: Srta. Bodoque

Johann: 'Miércoles! Ya me están llamando. Maldito curso!' Aquí está mi trabajo, Miss Random (Hey, no es su nombre ni apellido. Es que no sé que ponerle)

Miss Random: Uhm, este trabajo merece un

Johann: 'Ya reprobé el curso, en el segundo día! Johann Carla, esto es un récord! Una semana sin cuarto de videojuegos, eso es lo que me espera.'

Miss Random: 20!

Johann: 20?!

Miss Random: Sí! Este es el trabajo más original que ví en mi vida! Solo mira los colores, que hermoso! Johann, si sigues así, serás todo un prodigio en las artes!

Johann: Oh en serio? Digo, claro que en serio! Se me ocurrió darle ese toque de ... uh, pintura, porque me gustan los colores!

Miss Random: Maravilloso! Maravilloso! Gracias Srta. Bodoque por pintarme el día!

Johann: Uh, de nada? *se dirigió a su mesa*

Julín: Y? Qué nota te sacaste?

Johann: Ja! En tu cara! Me saqué un lindo y hermoso 20.

Felipe: *desde su mesa (está a la izquierda de la mesa de Johann y Julín)* Felicidades, señorita!

Huachitungo: Super, Johann!

Johann: Paren, me sonrojan! *dicho esto, Felipe no pudo evitar ponerse rojito también*

1C 9:30

Ernesto: /Hey, psst, T. Junior.../

T. Junior: /Qué, demonios, qué?!/

Ernesto: /Viste a la azabache de allí?/ *señala una mesa en diagonal para atrás*

T. Junior: /Sí, por?/

Ernesto: /Es linda pero, no tanto como mi lady/

T. Junior: /Solo querías decirme eso?! Está bien que la profesora halla salido a atender algo urgente y nos haya dejado aquí. Pero, todavía tenemos trabajo que hacer!/

Ernesto: /No te esponjes castaño! (Le gusta llamarlos como su color de cabello) Suenas como Julín/

T. Junior: /Como Julín? Yo? Ay, por favor! Yo soy lo mejor de lo mejor, Ernesto!/

Ernesto: /Ahora como lady pelirroja/

T. Junior: /Como Johann? Dios! Ernesto, dime que quieres con la chica de allí?/ (eso sonó mal)

Ernesto: /Yo nada. Y tú?/ 7u7

T. Junior: /Nada. Tonses, para qué me lo dices?/

Ernesto: /Porque se nota que esta flechadaza/

T. Junior: /Ah sí? Pero, no vas a ''dejar'' a Johann, no/

Ernesto: /Puff, nah, ella me necesita. Volviendo al tema... no por mí, amigo, ella está recontra enamorada de tí. Por qué no la invitas a salir?/

T. Junior: /Ni siquiera la conozco además, no soy bueno con las chicas. Lo has visto? Johann me odia, Tina no me soporta, solo me ha dicho gracias cuando le entregué su libreta, Rosalinda no me hace caso, las única persona que me quieren y me aman son mi mamá y mi prima!/

Ernesto: /Ah, tienes razón, tú eres mi tío. Pero bueno, si no haces nada, yo lo haré/

T. Junior: /Sabes qué? El próximo año me siento con Joseph/

Ernesto: /Oh vamos, tío querido, castaño, amable, super chido, genial, .../

T. Junior: 'Esto va a durar'

Patio de la escuela 10:00

Ernesto: Hey! Hermano!

Felipe: *Se voltea* Hola, has visto a Huachitungo?

Ernesto: Nah, para nada. Oye, quiero que me ayudes.

Felipe: Ayudarte? Con qué?

Ernesto: Con una chica por supuesto!

Felipe: Uh, eso quiere decir que puedo salir con la señorita y no molestarte?

Ernesto: Qué?! Cuando yo muera saldrás con ella! No, no para mí, para nuestro querido y genial tío.

Felipe: Uh huh, uhm, quién es la chica? Puedo obtener información sobre ella.

Ernesto: Pos, no lo sé. Voy a buscarla. *Miró por todo el patio* Bingo!

Felipe: La encontraste?

Ernesto: Sip! Y a mi lady también!

Felipe: Entonces, ve, preséntate y vienes.

Ernesto: Sí, claro. Tú, mi moreno (de cabello) hermano, vendrás conmigo.

Felipe: Qué? Pero- *y en un minuto estaban en frente de las chicas*

Ernesto: Qué hay, pelirroja y azabache?

Johann: Nada. Supongo que ya se conocieron, no?

Raquel: No

Johann: Entonces, Raquel, ellos son Ernesto y Felipe, Ernesto, Felipe, ella es Raquel.

Raquel: Hola!

Ernesto: Un gusto!

Raquel: /Felipe no habla?/

Johann: /Es tímido/

Raquel: /Ah/

Ernesto: Bueno, chica azabache, tienes que conocer a un amigo. Nos vemos en la biblioteca! *se fue junto con Felipe*

Johann: Qué raro. Normalmente me hace reverencias y se va. Pero, ahora no.

Raquel: Es tu novio?

Johann: Quién?

Raquel: Ernesto

Johann: Qué demonios dices Raquel?! Por supuesto que no!

Raquel: Ah, y Felipe?

Johann: Tampoco!

Raquel: Y alguno de los chicos que tenemos alrededor?

Johann: *mira alrededor* Uhm, no.

Biblioteca 12:30

T. Junior: Para qué me trajeron aquí?

Ernesto: Para nada.

Felipe: kdjus jdudm dhdnkf djdkdn svavsbsvbs

Julín: Por qué le tapaste la boca a Felipe?

Ernesto: Por nada

Felipe: jxkenfje djsjend skdmr djdkfj shdjej

Huachitungo: Se está poniendo rojo

Ernesto: Qué? Nah

Felipe: fjnsjsu sjdkfjkf sjuwiend!

Johann: Felipe? Qué demonios te hicieron?

T. Junior/Julín/Huachitungo: Ernesto

Ernesto: Mi lady, le juro que no he hecho nada! Verdad?

Raquel: Yo le saco la cinta adhesiva, tal vez Johann lo pueda dañar con su fuerza. *y le sacó la cinta*

Felipe: Huachitungooo

Huachitungo: Él dice gracias

Raquel: De nada

Johann: Para qué nos pidieron que vinieramos?

Ernesto: Para nada. Uhm, pelirroja, peliblanco, me pueden acompañar? *apuntando con la cabeza a T. Junior y a Raquel*

Julín: Para?

Johann: Claro! (ella sí lo entendió) *y jaló a Julín*

En las computadoras

Johann: Qué onda con ellos?

Ernesto: A Raquel le gusta T. Junior. Creo que será la mejor tía de todas!

Julín: Ah ya, y entonces, por qué estamos aquí?

Ernesto: Ustedes los ayudarán

Johann: Excelente, hay que invitarla, después de todo es la hija de Raúl Guantecillo.

Julín: Invitarla a dónde?

Ernesto: A tu fiesta, duh

Julín: Ah, supongo que yo ayudaré a T. Junior y Johann a Raquel, no?

Johann: Que bien! Julín, acabas sde comprender algo relacionado con el amor! Felicidades! (^-^) *lo abraza*

Julín: Gracias, supongo

Ernesto: Sí, ajá. Bueno, ya saben, solo hagan lo que se les ocurra. Regresemos.

En el centro de la biblioteca

Huachitungo: Se han dado cuenta de algo?

T. Junior/Raquel: De qué?

Huachitungo: Qué no nos han hecho callar en ningún momento!

T. Junior: Tienes razón. Pero, creo que falta algo.

Johann: Por supuesto que falta algo! GUERRA DE LIBROS!

Y empezaron a tirarse libros. Uno cayó en la cabeza de Felipe, decía %Anuario 2026% (es del año anterior, están en el 2027, 13 años después del 2014, cuando acabó la 4ta temporada)

Y siguió la guerra de libros

Qué les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado!

Atte.- Carol (Panda'sLovers)


	3. Chapter 3: Uff, ya se acabó el día!

Oli! Aquí viviendo la vida. Vengo con el tercer y último capítulo de Día Educativio! Espero que les haya gustado!

 **Chapter 3: Uff, se acabó el día!**

Felipe: Chicos

Nada, seguían.

Felipe: Chicos!

Igual

Felipe: CHICOS! *todos voltearon a verlo* Eh, eh, mi mi re ren e esto *les mostró el anuario*

Julín: El anuario del año pasado!

T. Junior: Oigan, me acabo de dar cuenta de que mi papá me mintió.

Johann: Sí ajá, hay que verlo!

Felipe: Tomen.

Raquel: Puedo ver también?

Johann: Claro! Miren! Aquí estamos en las olimpiadas! Se acuerdan cuando T. Junior se cayó?

T. Junior: Lo recuerdo muuuuyy bien.

*Flashback 6to grado*

Johann: *vestida de porrista* Vamos, vamos!

T. Junior: Hey, digánle a Johann que se calle, no me deja jugar!

Julín: *sentado al costado de Johann (Ja, no, no estaba vestido de porrista. Tenía un conjunto deportivo pero, no jugaba) Johann, un ratito puedes guardar silencio?

Johann: Por supuesto que no! Lo hago para molestarlo, nada más! VAMOS 6D! USTEDES GANARÁN!

Ernesto: A mí me encanta que nos anime!

Felipe: Ernesto tiene razón!

T. Junior: No molesten y jueguen!

Johann: VAMOS! VAMOS!

T. Junior: Miércoles! Cállate! *mira a Johann mientras esta corriendo*

Johann/Julín: T. Junior! Cuidado!

T. Junior: Uh Qué di- *se cayó*

Johann: Santo Arceus!

Julín: Está sangrando? ESTÁ SANGRANDO! *y se puso a correr en círculos*

*Fin de Flashback*

Johann: Jajajajaja! No puedo evitar reírme de esto! Jajajajaja!

Felipe: Eh, mi mi ren, aquí están, cua cuando vinieron, nue nues tros papadres.

Ernesto: Lo recuerdo muuuyy bien.

*Flashback 5to grado*

Miss Random: Chicos, hoy tenemos las visitas de los padres, el primero será el sr. Tulio Triviño!

T. Junior: Ay, no

Tulio: Hola chicos! Hoy vengo a expli-

Bodoque: Idiota! Quedamos en que yo iría primero!

Johann: Uh, pá?

Bodoque: Hola princesa! Quieres demostrarle a los idiotas quienes son los Bodoque?

Johann: SÍ! (La profesora desapareció a no sé dónde)

T. Junior: Hey! Yo no soy idiota!

Mario Hugo: Esperen! No empiezen otra pelea!

Ernesto: Padre! (Felipe está en otro salón junto con Julín)

Mario Hugo: 'AHH! ME TOCO CON ERNESTO!' Hola, hijito!

Ernesto: Yo quería que mamá este aquí!

Mario Hugo: Yo también hijo, yo también.

Huachmingo: Mario Hugo, no te lamentes y mira la pelea!

Huachitingo: Papi tiene razón, miren!

Johann: Woo hoo! Papá va ganando! En tu cara Triviño!

T. Junior: Te odio!

Johann: Aish! A mí? Odiarme? YA TE FREGASTE!

Bodoque: Vamos hija, conviértete en SSJ!

*Fin de Flashback*

Raquel: Wow! Quienes ganaron?

Johann: Mi padre y yo, por supuesto!

T. Junior: Eso dolió mucho.

Ernesto: Hey y ésta foto? Yo no estoy allí!

Huachitungo: Tu faltaste ese día, era el paseo al zoológico.

Julín: Lo recuerdo muuuyy bien

*Flashback 4to grado*

Julín: Padre, tengo miedo!

Juanín: No te preocupes, está allí adentro.

Johann: Pero, tal vez pueda salir.

Coral: Johann, no lo asustes más.

Johann: Sí mamá.

T. Junior: Ja! Tienes miedo!

Julín: Y mucho! Padre, dile a Miss Random que nos vayamos!

T. Junior: Miedoso!

Johann: Oye! Es un miedoso pero, no le digas así!

Felipe: Ella tiene razón!

T. Junior: Y si abro la jaula?

Coral: Junior, no lo hagas!

T. Junior: Muy tarde, sra. Coral.

La jaula ya estaba abierta y salió un tigre.

Todos salieron corriendo, menos Johann, ella se quedó allï parada observando al felino.

Coral: Johann Carla! Vuelve aquí en este mismo instante! Johann! *se dispuso a correr por ella, pero el guardia le dijo que no lo haga pues, lo haría peor*

Julín: /Yo iré/

Juanín: /No te dejaré/

Julín: /Desde que conocí a Johann se convirtió en la hermana que nunca tuve! *mira a Johann que seguía inmóvil allí mientras lagrimeaba* A pesar que es menor que yo, ella siempre me ha salvado de todo./ Yo quiero hacer lo mismo! *y se fue corriendo hacia Johann*

Johann: Lindo gatito! Ven!

Julín: Johann! Ven, apúrate!

Johann: No! Mira! *el tigre se estaba acercando*

Julín: Tenemos que irnos! *la cogió de la mano, ya se puso a llorar* Ahora!

Johann: Julín... él me quiere! *señala al tigre*

Julín: No! Yo te quiero!

Johann: *también se puso a llorar* Nos veremos pronto, Arcanine! (es un tigre pero, ella le puso ese nombre)

Arcanine: Roar!

*Fin de Flashback*

Johann: *lloraba*

Raquel: Johann, no llores, no pasó nada.

Johann: Julín! *lo abrazó* Yo también!

Julín: Uh, (él comprendió lo que dijo) y Arcanine?

Johann: *secándose las lágrimas* Bien.

T. Junior: Okeyyy, esto es raro. Uhm, a ver la siguiente foto. Es de cuando se hizo la primera guerra mundial de libros!

Huachitungo: Lo recuerdo muuuyy bien.

*Flashback 3er grado*

Huachitungo: ... les juro que es verdad!

T. Junior: Si, claro. Qué podemos hacer?

Johann: No lo sé, esto es tan aburrido!

Felipe: Por qué tuvieron que castigarnos?

Julín: Por qué Johann explotó el salón de química.

Ernesto: Y por qué estamos aquí, nosotros, repito, NOSOTROS?

Julín: Todos estábamos en su grupo.

Huachitungo: Sï que les afectó el polvo ese.

T. Junior: Ay! Por qué? Por qué?! POR QUÉ?! *a punto de romper en llanto*

Johann: Quizás te tranquilice saber que todo esto es tu culpa.

T. Junior: Perdóname Johann, perdóname.

Johann: Se me ocurrió una idea para matar el aburrimiento!

Huachitungo: Qué es?

Johann: GUERRA DE LIBROS!

Y todos se tiraron libros mientras John, Cindy, Juanín y Huachimingo iban a recogerlos.

John: *Abrió la puerta y le cayó un libro* Auch! Quién fue?!

Todos señalaron a Johann

Johann: Jejeje, hola!

John: Guerra de libros quieren, guerra de libros tendrán!

Y los mayores también se unieron a la guerra de libros, hasta que vino la profesora, una semana más de castigo.

*Fin de Flashback*

Johann: Al menos nos divertimos, no?

Todos (menos Raquel): Seee

Huachitungo: A ver el siguiente! Aquí fue cuando primaria se inundó de patos y pollos!

Johann: Lo recuerdo muuuyy bien.

*Flashback 2do grado*

T. Junior: Ahhhhh! Mi corbata!

Johann: *sentada en un rincón con su peluche de Pichu* Pichuchu... sálvame!

Ernesto: La princesa! Hora de ser el caballero!

Felipe: Uh, creo que primero deberías ayudarme!

Julín: Se están llevando mi lonchera!

T. Junior: Mi corbata favoritaaa!

Johann: *un pollo se puso sobre ella* AHHH! ME QUIERE COMER!

Ernesto: No se preocupe lady Johann, aquí está su caballero!

Johann: AHHH! HAZ ALGO!

Ernesto: Uhm, ven aquí pollito pollito! *el pollo se acercó a él para después abalanzarse sobre él* AHHH!

Johann: Gracias! Pichuchu, nos vamos! *y se fue*

Ernesto: Johann! Johann, vuelve! *se desmayó*

Felipe: Hermano? Hermano! *corrió hacia él con lágrimas en los ojos* Ernesto! Te extrañaré! Fuiste el mejor gemelo que tuve en mi vida, al menos, te fuiste de una manera heróica. Descansa en paz!

Johann: *volvió y le dio un zape a Felipe* Imbécil! Qué no ves que sigue vivo?

*Fin de Flashback*

Felipe: *sobándose la cabeza* /Hasta ahora me duele/

Julín: Oigan, miren, aquí fue cuando nos conocimos.

Felipe: Lo re recuerdo muuyy bi en.

*Flashback 1er grado*

Era un día soleado, el primer día de clases. Un pequeña niña pelirroja de 6 años bajaba del carro de su padre junto con su hermano un adolescente pelirrojo de 14 años.

Johann/John: Adiós pá!

Johann: John, me llevas a mi salón?

John: Uhm, supongo que puedo pero, solo por hoy, de acuerdo?

Johann: Sip!

De repente en frente de los dos estaba un niño castaño de 7 años al que los dos hermanos ya conocían

T. Junior: Mi regalo?

Johann: Triviño! Nos olvidamos de tu cumpleaños, no lo lamento.

John: Para otro día será, o tal vez no.

T. Junior: Entonces les presentaré a mis sobrinos!

En ese momento vinieron dos niños morenos (de cabello) de 6 años idénticos, uno venía saltando todo feliz, el otro venía caminando todo asustado

T. Junior: Johann, John, ellos son Ernesto y Felipe.

John: Hola.

Johann: Hola!

Ernesto: Ho ho la...

Felipe: Hola...

Johann: Y ese niño?

Johann señaló a un niño peliblanco de 6 años sentado en la puerta del salón, solo, leyendo un libro.

T. Junior: No lo sé, ha estado sentado allí desde que llegué.

Johann: Ah, voy a ir para allá. Nos vemos hermano! *se dirigió hacia el niño*

John: Adiós! *se fue hacia secundaria*

Johann: Hey, hola! Mi nombre es Johann Carla, y tú?

Julín: Ju Julín.

Johann: Lindo nombre! Ven, quiero presentarte a algunos amigos! *le extendió la mano pero, Julín no se la dio* 'Que raro, la mayoría de niños le dicen que sí a todo lo que hago, él no. Me agrada!' Sígueme!

Julín la siguió hacia los chicos, donde había otro niño más, éste era peligris (no sé como se dice) de unos 7 años.

Johann: Miren, chicos! Él es Julín, Julín ellos son T. Junior, Ernesto, Felipe y...

Huachitungo: Huachitungo, a su servicio. (En ese tiempo él estaba enamorado de ella, pero, en 3er grado, ella lo rechazó)

Johann: Huachitungo! Me late que éste es el comienzo de una bonita amistad! Excepto por ti, Triviño.

Felipe: Y bi bien, don de e están?

Todos: 1A

*Fin de Flashback*

Raquel: Qué hermoso! Ésta es la mejor historia que escuché en mi vida! Pero, no se han preguntado quién tomó las fotos y solo de ustedes, además, una por cada grado?

Johann: Interesante pregunta! Pero bueno, quieres venir a la fiesta de mañana?

Raquel: Claro! Dónde?

Julín: *sigh* En mi casa. Toma, ésta es la dirección.

*Ring Ring*

Salida del colegio 3:30

Julín: Chicos, mi padre me dijo que vaya acompañado de alguien, pueden?

T. Junior: Yo tengo que quedarme a esperar a mi papá. Si quieres vienes.

Julín: No, está bien. Ustedes?

Huachitungo: Yo voy con Felipe y Ernesto.

Raquel: Johann y yo te podemos acompañar.

Julín: Claro, vamos. Adiós!

Casita Juan Harry

Julín: Nos vemos mañana!

Johann: Adiós! Haz que sea la mejor fiesta del año!

Raquel: Adiós! *se fueron*

Julín: *entró a su casa* Padre, ya volví!

Juanín: Julín, qué tal te fue?

Julín: Bien, conocí a Raquel, es hija de Raúl Guantecillo, lo conoces, no?

Juanín: Sí, trabajó con nosotros. Viniste con ella y Johann, no?

Julín: Sí, los demás se iban por su cuenta. *sigh*

Juanín: Te noto cansado, qué pasó?

Julín: Padre, no sé lo que me pasa. Hoy he estado diferente, y no sé el por qué.

Juanín: Uhm, yo creo que lo sé. Es una chica.

Julín: Chica? Pero, solo conozco a Raquel, Johann, Tina y a Sopapiglobi. Ellas son mis amigas, nada más.

Juanín: Yo no lo creo. Cuéntame cómo se conocieron, primero con Raquel, luego con Johann, después con Tina y finalmente con Sopapiglobi. Entendido?

Julín: Sí.

Le contó como fue que conoció a las chicas y Juanín estuvo evaluando como lo decía, como se expresaba y cosas así.

Juanín: Uhm, Johann o Sopapiglobi.

Julín: Seguro?

Juanín: Sí, Johann puede ser ya que la conoces desde hace tiempo y la quieres como tu hermana, tal vez sea solo eso. Y Sopapiglobi, por Guarilopo, esa rivalidad que tienes con él pudo haber ocasionado eso. Siéntate, te contaré como conocí a tu madre. (Yay! Un capítulo más de How I Met Your Mother)

Casa de los Guantecillo

Johann: Es tu casa? Es preciosa!

Raquel: Gracias, pá! Roger!

Johann: Quién es Roger?

Raquel: Mi hermano. Mi madre, Rita, está de viaje.

Johann: Wow! Toda tu familia empieza con la R.

Raquel: Jejeje, sí.

Roger: Si, herma- Quién es ella?

Raquel: Una amiga, Johann, él es mi hermano menor, Roger, ella es Johann.

Johann: Un gusto, pequeño! Cuántos años tienes?

Roger: 4! Cumpliré 5 el siguiente mes!

Johann: Oh, feliz cumpleaños adelantado!

Roger: Gracias, srta. Johann.

Raúl: Hija, qué necesitas? Oh! Carla! Qué gusto volverte a ver! Cómo está Charles?

Johann: Sr. Raúl, el gusto es mío. Está bien. Disculpe mi pregunta pero, nos hemos visto ya?

Raúl: Estabas chiquitita, ambas tenían 2 años, nos encontramos en una carrera de caballos.

Johann: Ah. Bueno, me tengo que ir, papá se debe estar preocupando. Adiós!

Raúl: Saludos a tu familia!

Johann: Se los diré!

Mansión Bodoque

Johann: Mamá, papá, ya llegué!

Coral: Johann, cómo te ha ido? Algún avance?

Johann: Super bien! Uhm, sí, algo. Mi hermano ya se fue?

Coral: Excelente! Sí, acaba de irse.

Johann: Terminó los papeles de la mañana?

Coral: Sí. Tu padre sigue durmiendo, no se ha levantado para nada!

Johann: En serio?! Wow! Yo le dije que no viera la maratón de 5 horas de Dragon Ball Z sin mí!

Coral: Lo pillaste. Sí, se puso audífonos para no despertarlos.

Johann: Ah, má, ya que mi padre sigue durmiendo, y mi hermano salió con sus amigos. Qué te parece si vamos al Mall a comprar ropa?

Coral: Me parece excelente! Cámbiate, almuerza y nos vamos!

 **FIN**

Qué tal? Espero que les haya gustado esta historia! De qué avances está hablando Coral? Creo que es obvio! Bueno, si son un montón de Melmans y Tulios, descubranlo en Fiesta en la casa de Julín!

Rosie R. D: Te extrañé! (Okeyyy, traumante) No te preocupes por eso! Lo bueno es que te haya gustado! (^-^) Te aseguro que para Marzo esta Fiesta en la casa de Julín. Y si no pos, tomates, sean bienvenidos.

-Fiesta en la casa de Julín se estrenará después de mi siguiente fic que será de Pokémon.

&IHaveNoLife

Atte.- Carol (Panda'sLovers)


End file.
